Guardian of the Cards
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: 30 years after the Nothing, Sakura has created a magical acadamy for young Magicians and witches... However an enemy from her past threatens to destroy the peace between magic and Humans for good... Only Nero can defeat her... But first he must reclaim...
1. Chapter 1

Have you noticed that there is a definete lack of SaKero (Sakura/Kero) romances in this site? I dunno, maybe they think that because he has the form of an animal...

/Shrugs/

But he can talk right? That makes him a person to me.

Okay. The fic.

The teenager sat in the walnut chair, charts, books and scrolls littering the oak table. A solitary candle burned faintly in the corner, throwing the room into shadows, dancing along the walls. As the candle burned lower and lower, the teen looked up from his studies and muttered, waving a hand at the wax cylinder. Immediatly, the candlewax that was previously melted and coated the corner of the desk in a pearly shell liquified and ran back up the white candle, forming a whole one again. With another wave and word, the wick burst into life again, scattering the shadows that dwelt in the dark corners of the room. Behind him, on the bed was a small wooden rod, made of willow and lightly varnished to protect it from the damp. He picked it up and gazing down at the messy bedclothes, closed his eyes and muttered, pointing towards the mess.

The sheets and pillows rearranged themselves, the slippers scooted under the matress and the small cusion he had made by hand ten years agon fluffed itself and lay next to the larger pillows, snuggling in deeply. On the front of the cusion, a large lion-like creature took pride of place, with a young woman (Or what was meant to be a woman) decorated with stars at its side. On the opposite side, a book was crossed with two staffs, one looking much like a feathered beak, the other continuing the star theme.

A knock on the door jerked is attention from the bed and he lay down the rod before unlocking the door the normal way.

"Oh. Flower, it you.. Please, come on in." He opened up the door wider for the young woman dressed all in petals, and gestureed towards the freshly made bed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The woman shook her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and sat down at the desk again, ready to continue his work.

_Master Nero, its two O'Clock in the evening... Perhaps you should rest?_

The boy grimaced. He hated being called "master" and they knew it. Most of them, like Thunder and Wood called him Nero and left it at that. However, Flower always was known for her formality.

"I can't Flower... The Mistress said that If I don't bring up my marks, I'll fail the course... I _can't_ fail!" The young woman's smile dampened and her eyes took on a more concerned feel.

_I'm sure Mistress Sakura didn't intend to tell you to make yourself ill... You need your rest._

Nero sighed to himself, because he knew she was right. However, if he didn't bring his theory marks up soon...

"I'll be okay Flower. I promise. When I feel tired, I'll go to bed, okay?"

"No. Not okay."

A large gruff voice sounded from outside the room, in the hallway. The door was pushed aside by a large lion, wearing a steel helmet with a large ruby on the forehaed. The creatures eyes were brown and animal like, but there was definete intelligence behind them. It padded over to the young teen and laid a paw on his shoulder, pushing him down onto the bed.

"It is _way_ past your bedtime young man... What would Sakura say?" The teenager pushed off the lion's paw and walked back over to the desk, picking up a book.

"You heard her. If I don't make the grade, I'll be removed from the school! I can't disappoint her or you like that..."

"Nero-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep studying..." The lion looked at the petaled woman and nodded once. The girl left the room and closed the door behind her. The lion softly crept up to the boy and rose to his hindquarters, laying both forepaws on the chld's shoulders.

"_Gaki_, if you don't get into bed now, I'm gonna-"

"Kero..." The voice was gentle,however there was a definete edge to it. Nero turned round in his chair to see a young woman leaning on the door, a large pink staff with a star framed by two wings leaning on her shoulder. Daintaly, she tapped the door twice with the wand.

"Knock knock..." Behind her, the woman dressed in petals smiled saddly, gaze traveling from Nero to the woman and back again. Senseing her unease, the woman turned to her with a smile.

"Thank you Flower... Why don't you get some rest yourself?" The woman nodded gratefully and she turned into a light green mist, before transforming into a card, which floated off to some other part of the house. Turning back to Nero, the woman sat down on the bed. She picked up the cusion and stared at the cover for a while before talking, not taking her eyes off it.

"Nero. I know I said you need to take your marks up, but you'll end up hurting yourself in the long run." She placed the item and walked over to the desk, leaning over Nero.

"Get some rest. Now. Or do I have to call on Sleep?" Nero sighed. He might have won a battle of wits with keroberos, but not Mistress Sakura. he was beaten the moment she showed up, and she knew it.

"Fine... I'll go to bed. But If you fail me-"

"I'll only have myself to blame." She ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead, followed by a shake on the shoulder from Keroberos. She and the Lion left the room, senseing Nero changing and turning in.

As they walked down the hallway, Sakura smiled to herself. Kero looked up to her with a worried expression.

"You... Wouldn't really fail him would you?" Sakura's face fell, before perking up again.

"I can't show favortism Kero. Even if he _is_ our son..." Sakura pushed open a door which led to her private magic lab and held the door open for Kero. Over on the desk, the Book of Sakura lay open, it's cards spread on the table.

"But... I would probably give him the benifit of the doubt. You've seen how hard he studies..." She waved a hand at the window and it opened, a small breeze swirling in the room, carresing her hair, fluttering her dress.

"However, I think we have bigger problems that our son's theory test... Something is coming. And the cards cannot tell me what."

Kero stood by her side, all hint of playfulness gone. At times like these, he took his position of Guardian very seriously. He looked out the window to the full moon, feeling his brother's presense in the wind. In a blaze of light, Yue, the Moon Guardian of the Sakura Cards swooped in through the window and kneeled down by his mistress, wings furling into his body once more.

-------------------------

As the Guardians of the Cards discussed both Nero's training and the mysterious presense they had been senseing, they had no idea that a shrouded figure was observing them...

"Hmm. Pathetic. After all this tiime, I thought she would have improved..." The female figure looked up from her copper basin where a rippeling picture played out for her and sought out her servent. The large raven stepped out from the shadows and pointed its beak to the ground, the closest he could get to a bow. When it spoke, its beak interefered, creating a nasely sort of voice.

"Perhaps... It was not _her_ that defeated us that time..." It turned to the basin and spread a wing. The image flickered and changed to show a bright sunny day, a young teenage Sakura alongside a young teenage boy, both wielding staffs. Behind them, a brown haired boy brandihing a sword was riding atop Keroberos, with Yue in the air providing air cover. The woman smiled unpleasently at the memory.

"Ah yes... Him." She looked towards her Raven Guardian and held her arm out for him. It climbed on and she carried it to the small window of her cave dwelling and threw him out.

"Gather our allies... The last trace of Clow Reed shall finally be wiped off the face of the planet... Including his pathetic successor..."

Well? What did you think? If anybody can guess the boy she meant, tell me, and you'll get a character included and cyber cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Chapter two.

Hmm. Never thought I'd get this one up as quick.

/shrug/

By the way... If any of you had the oppertunity to create a new card, what would it be? Just curious mind...

Oh well.

In this chapter, we see everyday life at the "Sorceror School". We also learn a little more about Nero's private life... And regular problems when you have a talking lion with wings for a father.

STAR STAR STAR STAR

A young teenage girl peered her head round the door, scanning the hallway both ways before carefully opening the door and sliding in. She froze, foot hanging in mid-air, _knowing_ that there was somebody behind her, sensing its presense, like a warm feeling in her heart. She turned slowly, wincing as she came face to muzzle with Thunder.

She heard it growl slightly, half telepathy, half real world voice, a gift that few cards had. Or if they did have the ability, they just chose not to use it. She rubbed the back of her head, a goofy grin spreading over her face. The Thunder's muzzle curled up in the corners, as if it as smiling. Then with a crackle of ozone, it vanished, the small crackles of electricity it left behind earthing in the ornate lamps decorating the hallway. She let out a sigh of relief. Most of the cards liked her, but Thunder was always a puzzle. Some days he was quite welcoming, acting like a friendly puppy. Others he was a gruff beast, turning his nose up at her.

She wasn't quite sure, but she thought Nero's uncle had something to do with it.

She pushed open the door leading to Nero's bedroom and shook her head with a smile at the piles of scrolls and books littering the small desk. Obviously, another late night cramming session. She crept up to the bed, its covers wraped around a large shape, like a cocoon. She gently lifted up a corner near the foot of the bed and reached in...

And tugged.

"Yaoowch!" the figure erupted out of bed and spun round, eyes wide, arms flailing, tail thrashing. Finally, he calmed down enough to notice the young woman on the floor, holding her sides in agony, tears running down her face, her mouth so wide it was almost a hinge.

"Oh yeah, very funny Susan... Man, you've nearly torn it out!" He reached round to his tail and ran his hand over it, checking to see if she did any long term damage. This only restarted Susan's fading laughter, which prompted Nero to smile. He had to admit, the first time he did it to his dad it was hilarious... Even after he made him polish all the arcane artefacts in the labratory afterwards.

Nero lifted up the covers and sighed.

"Would you mind? Its bad enough you come into my room when I'm sleping.." Susan turned round, her shoulders still shaking, while Nero clambered off. His torso upward was human. Two arms, a small amount of chest hair on a toned, not hugely muscular, but not feeble chest, rather more back hair on an equaly toned back, and a head. His violet eyes darted around the room, wondering if Susan somehow managed to smuggle in the entire class without his knowing. His long, pale yellow hair was out of control, a large cord of hair wrapping around his throat in his sleep.

Not for the first time, he wondered if his hair was trying to assainate him as he slept.

The torso downward however was fully beast. His legs were that of some unidentified animal, but Nero was betting on some sort of canine. His tail was long and subtle, almost like a mouse's tail. He had learned though an unfortunate flying spell lesson that it was also quite strong and as prehensile as a hand. All was covered by a pale blueish fur, heading into light grey in some areas such as under his stomach. His feet, or paws if you want to get technical, ended in sharp claws, cabable of tearing through pretty much any material that could be made into a bedding of sorts. Even the old canvas curtains got shredded.

It was the direct result of having Keroberos as a father, he knew it. How many wizards, witches, spirits or sorcerors were able to turn into animals? It was a common complaint for him. At least once a week, he transformed in his sleep. Only ever halfway, and only ever the bottom half.

It wouldn't be such a pain if he could at least do half when _he was awake_... The only thing he ever managed to transform was his tail, and he didn't think that was his doing. Sometimes, while he could reverse the transformation, the tail stuck, embarrasing him half to death the first time he walked to school with it poking out his trousers. Sometimes it even grew out his back when he was walking along, a definete shock to those who were walking behind him at the time. And don't get him started on chairs... However now it was a pretty common enough complaint. The fur vanished as he focused on regaining the ability to properly walk on two legs, and the knees faced the right way again. Although...

"Damn it..." The tail was still flicking around, curling up round objects, like it was a seperate entity that had just chosen to attach itself to his spine. He gave it a stern glare and uncoiled it. He had to admit, the constant time he had with his tail had allowed him to get used to having what was essentially a third arm. As he reversed the change, trousers appeared, fading into view as he became more and more human.

"Alright, you can look now..." Susan turned, peeking out one eye. She didn't mind staring if he was animal down below, but even she, the prankster princess, would blush under the right conditions.

"Now that I'm awake, what was you wanted?" He flicked his hand and the wardrobe next to the bed opened up, a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt floating out for him to catch. Susan leaned on the door frame, averyting her gaze as he changed behind a screen.

"Well... Your uncles back in town..."

"Do you mean Yukito, or Yue?" Susan pulled a face.

"Aren't they the same?" Nero poked his head around the sceen, a black ribbon in his mouth, a brush being dragged through hair which was putting up a hell of a resistance.

"Nuh-uh. Yukito... Well, unless you've met him, you wouldn't understand." He walked out, fully dressed and his hair neatly tied back. He waved a hand at the bed and the sheets folded themselves adn the pillows fluffed hemselves. With a grin, he turned to Susan.

"Nice... New spell?" Nero nodded and held the door open for her, trying to explain the two different people that lived inside his uncle.

-----------------

"Uncle Yukito... Well, there's no polite way to say it-"

"I'm a glutton. I can't help it. Morning Nero." Nero and Susan walked into the kitchen to come face to face with Yukito, the human form of the Moon Guardian, brother to Keroberos. He was also in a relatonship with Nero's _other_ uncle, Touya. Apparantly they worked around the whole "Mistress of my sister" thing quite well. Currantly, he was sitting at the table, sipping from a large mug of black coffee, a plate leaden with foodstuffs in front of him. Two empty plates next to him confirmed his statement. He still had his short grey hair, his eyes a pale grey, but filled with laughter just the same. Behind them though, if you knew where to look and had the magical gift, you could see an icy blue stare, calculating and emotionless. It was quite a shock when people saw the two halves for the first time.

"I've got a treat for you Nero..." Nero looked over from the cupboard, trying to see if Uncle Yukito had once again eaten them out of house and home.

"No more archery lessons?" He asked in a hopeful voice. If he was bad at theory magic, then he was completly dismal at the more practical lessons that were taught by various magical pracitioners. Yue taught students how to fight, excelling in the bow, but also teaching swordsmanship, staff work and daggers. Kero taught people how to control certain aspects of your magic, like foreseeing the future, sensing presenses, how to amplify your senses like hearing. Mistress Sakura taught those who she thought had the gift of becomming a great practioner and she was quite strict in who she accepted.

Then there were the other teachers. Eriol, the recarnation of Clow Reed, and tecnically his grandfater, would occasionally send Suppi Sun or Ruby Moon, his private guardians to teach lesser known techniques, like controlling inanimate objects, weather manipulation and so on.

The _worst_ lesson in Nero's view was Elemental magicks. Summoning lightning and fire to fight for you. Using magic stored into objects by other people who you'd never meet. It wasn't the actual lessons that he objected too... Just the teacher...

However, today it was Yue's turn to teach first. A morning class with the dew still on the emerald grass maintained by the Wood and Flower cards. Yue understandably considering his attitude to relationships, didn't have a large class. Only ten signed up for it. No matter _how_ pretty the cards made it.

You could sign up for as many extra lessons you wished. Typically, Sakura and Keroberos had enrolled him in all of them.

Yukito smiled, his face beaming.

"No... But I'm sure you'll have improved since last leson!" Nero muttered to himself while rumaging in the dark recesses of the cupboard, pulling out an old box of cereal. Checking the date, he sighed and decided against breakfast this morning. He poured himself and Susan a glass of milk each and sat down at the table, trying to guess what Yukito would consider "good" news...

"We're moving up to staff work?"

"You're gonna teach us that cool energy bow thing?"  
"You're gonna practise hand to hand?"

"The class is cancelled?" Susan and Nero shot out guesses one after the other, but Yukito laughed and scrapped the last peice of egg off his plate and into his mouth.

---------------------

The "Sakura Sorceror School" was a weekend school, enrolling people from all walks of life, from the very young, to the very old. All had the gift of magic, a phenomenon that was only recently discovered by the non-magical community twenty years ago. Since she was the one to accidentally reveal them to the world, Sakura talked with the leaders from all over the world to explain magic and its incarnation in certain people.

It took a while, but she was able to convince the world that magic was only as dangerous as the person who wielded it. She created a government funded weekend school to help train those who wold otherwise go through life not knowing why wierd stuff always happened aroud them.

Now the school was as successful as ever, with over 100 students alone. Classes were seperated between week school, and weekend school, with a number of extra classes that weren't compulsory. Most were the weekend students, only learning enough to control their powers, or learn a skill that they thought would help them later in life. .

Some however took the week classes. They were mainly late-teens, young adults who thought they could use magic as a career. There they learned practically every trick in the books. However, they could only do so with Mistress Sakura's assurance that they were skilled enough to leave main school for it.

Nero would never consider the week school. He didn't even know why he had to take the damn weekend school either, but he went along with it anyway. He was skilled with magic, he knew that. But unless he could pass the exams, he wouldn't be permitted to use magic in public, reduced to skulking in the darker areas of the world, like the outlaw witches and wizards that Clow Reed himself banished so long ago...

---------------------

Nero and Susan stared at the training ground in disbelief, mouths open, jaws slack. Before them, Yue furled his wings and regarded his class with a blank stare.

"Now, today we'll be moving on to harder targets..." The strech of land was dotted with small moving targets, some as small as a sparrow, some as large as an elephent. All were zooming around the place, some slowly, some so fast they were mostly blurs. They were colour coded, a red bulseye, then a blue layer, then yellow, ending with white. Leaning up against a rack were ten sets of bows and quivers, one for each student. Lying on top of the rack, Nero's own western style bow lay, an arrow on its side, waiting for him to pick it up.

Nero glared at his winged uncle and snatched up the bow, twirling the arrow in his fingers. Yue always made him try first, as if he would _magically_ become better over the month he had been away. He shouldered a small quiver and linded his bow up to a large, realtivly slow moving target. It was hovering gently beneath the tree tops, swaying from side to side, occasionally clipping a leaf and twirling in mid-air. He gave Yue another scathing glare, a habit he had picked up from his mother. As he turned back to the target, his treacherous tail slid out and quivered in the breeze. He gave out a world weary sigh.

"Would somebody blast me... Please..." Yue raised an eyebrow and noticed his young nephew's tail trembeling, twisting in the breeze. From behind him, a snorting chuckle was swallowed. Without turning, he knew for certain that it was Charise, a young teenager and the most infuriating person to enter his Mistresses school. It was common knowledge that Charise was constantly picking on Nero; For his name, for his tail, for his obvious mastery over the magical arts which she lacked.

Ignoring his young charge's pleas for destruction, he examined his tail a little more closly.

"Straighten your tail." Nero looked at his uncle as if he grew fur and started stuffing sweets down his mouth,

"What?"

"Your tail. Its sensing the wind. Straighten it. Feel the air movements." Nero looked skeptically at his Moon Powered uncle, but obliged. He closed his eyes and payed careful attention to what his tail was telling him. He was shocked to discover that it was very sensitive. _Very_ sensitive. No wonder Susan's tail-pulling pranks hurt so much. He could feel the air currants, where they had came from, where they were going, whether they were hot or cold. If his tail so much as quivered, then he could tell the wind had changed direction. Wordlessly, he lined up his bow again and took aim. The wind danced around the training ground, twirling round his tail, like playful puppies, or Keroberos when he got a caffine fix.

In that single instant, he could feel how the wind would react, where it would blow next. He waited... Waited... Waited...

Thwack!

The arrow was embedded deep into the target... To the left of the bullseye, in the blue ring. He stared in disbelif, first to the target, then to the bow in his hand, as if expecting Arrow to pop out giggling like the school girl figure she was. He had NEVER got past the white rim before! He then grinned and turned to Charise, who was scowling, then onto Susan who gave him a thumbs up. Finally, he looked to his Uncle's sterner personality and waited. Yue gave him a rare half-smile and nodded, calling for the next archer to test their skill.

---------------

Susan leaped out at him as he placed his bow back in its stand, pinning him to the ground. She looked at his face, upside down and burst into a grin.

"Heh... knew that tail was good for something other than tugging!" He pushed her off and flicked his tail at her face before using it to pick up his discarded bow. He was getting more and more used to his non-human appendage evey time it showed itself. He carefully tried to place the bow neatly in its slot, but it slipped from his grasp. A quick incantation set it hovering in mid-air. With a wave of his hand, it rested in its stand once more.

"So... You comming to my presentation?" He gave her a blank look.

"We go to the same class Susan." She gave him a playful slap over the head and grinned.

"Yeah, I know that, but you mostly do your own thing in that class." He made a face.

"Of course I do... Its so... _embarassing..._" He walked with her through the hallways of his house, never taking her eyes off her as she talked. He watched how her raven black hair resembled an ocean wave. He wathced how her graceful form danced around the corridors. He watched how her eyes sparkled as she talked.

If he had to be honest...

"Ah. Here we are." He was knocked out of his thoughts when he came face to face with the door that lead to his worst nightmare. He opened the door to see several rows of students assembled already and the teacher at a podium, a large broadsword resting on a stand behind him. With a sadistic grin, he called out to them.

"Ah, Susan, Nero. So glad you could join us.. Sit." Nero glared at him before muttering to himself.

"What did you say?" The brown haired teacher cupped his ear sarcastically. Nero sighed and said in a sing-song voice.

"_Hai_ Professor Syaoran..."

--------------------

Susan twirled on the spot, her right hand dragging a sheet of flame, while her left spun after around her, trailing water. Nero grinned despite himself, and despite the glare of his teacher looming behind him. Apparantly, he never forgave Kero for all the attacks when they were fellow Cardcaptors, and passed that hatred (and to be honest, fear too) onto Nero. Nethertheless, Nero couldn't take his eyes off Susan. He looked down and sighed to himself Damn it... Why did he have to be attracted to her? Why did he have to be attracted to anybody? He gows a tail during the night for god sake! He appluaded politly as Susan ended her routine and smiled in congratulation as she sat down next to him.

"That was amazing Susan!" Susan blushed slightly and preoccupied herself by brushing her black hair out of her face.

"It was nothing really special... Professor Syaoran only gave me a B." Nero pulled a face and muttered a quick oath under his breath.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Mistress Sakura... I'm _sure_ he's discriminating against students..." Over on the presentation stage, Charise was thumping a block of stone with a rock covered fist, fracturing it, before pulverising it to dust. Nero snorted at the mere brute strength she used. His snort turned to another oath as she was awarded an A.

"No doubt, its favortism." Susan rubbed her hands, spreading warmth from her right to her frozen left.

"Then why does he give you practically perfect grades?"

"'Cos he'll know he'll be able to decimate my final grade come the written exam..."

Susan hummed a few lines of "Eternal Snow" under her breath. She always hummed or sang when thinking. She said it helped her concentrate.

"Maybe he really is trying to teach you. Maybe he really does think you deserve the mark." Nero gave her a skeptical glance. Susan chuckled and looked to the ground.

"Yeah..." She looked up as another brute of a boy demostrated what the worst way to levitate a feather was. He was given a "B for trying". The two looked at each other, before saying "Teacher's pet" in unison.

-------------------

The school was finally closig up for the day, Keroberos sealing the main gates with Sun magic, Yue sealing the rear gates with Moon Magic. Mistress Sakura also placed her own Star magic over the school/home and settled down for the evening. Susan was walking through the Reed family gardens with Nero, watching Flower and Wood repair the damaged plants, causing them to bud, swell, explode into bloom before allowing the petals to dance over the green, coating the land in pale pink Sakura petals. Nero caught one in his hand before bringing it gently to his nose and inhaled deeply. Cherry Blossom... His favorite scent. He blushed as he turned to see Susan grin wickedly at him. She pointed up prompting Nero to do the same. Above his head, Flower and Wood were chuckling silently, a large ball of petals ready to drop. He spun round to run, but was too slow. The mischivous cards realeased their load and drowned him in blossoms. As he poked his head through the wall of flowers, he saw Susan and the cards laughing, Susan's laugh clear as a bell, the card's eerily silent. He shook his head and smiled. Susan was a champion prankster. Even Keroberos would think twice before messing with her. For some reason, she had an affinity for the cards. She was one of the few not in the Reed family who they willingly spoke to.

Above them, looking out a window, Sakura and keroberos looked out, Sakura frowning slightly at how easily Susan had convinced her cards to attack her son. On the calander, the date 26th was ringed quite heavily, the April painting showing children playing on a sunny day.

"Susan's quite a character, eh Sakura?" Keroberos chuckled at his son's misfortune, his large wings ruffeling, his tail sweeping from side to side. He placed a paw over his eyes and burst into laughter as Nero was bombarded by different flowers, Tulips, Roses, Daffodils and the like. Sakura let out a small smile despite her worries. Twenty years ago... On this day...

Twenty years ago, the magical world was revealed to the mortal.

Twenty years ago, her cards were almost stolen.

Twenty years ago, she was helped my a mysterious stranger.

"Kero..." Keroberos stopped chuckling and turned to face his Magical mistress, Human wife and love of his life. It was 15 years since she last called him anything other than Keroberos, unless she was incerdibly worried.

"Do you remember... Twenty years ago?" Kero looked down at the ground, sighing.

"Yes..." His normally joyful voice was grave, serious and firm. "I remember. The Wasteland Witch... And the Child who defeated her." Sakura picked up her Star Book and opened it, lifting out the majority of the Star Cards created by her own inner light. She held them out, and the cards materialised into their physical aspects, forming a ring around her.

"Something is comming..."

_We can feel it Mistress..._

_But we cannot gleam who it is..._

_Or what it could be..._

_Master Clow only created 53 cards... _

_Ourselves and the the Nothing..._

The Nothing Card in question appeared before them, sealed within her black, semi-transparant orb. She looked down to the grounds where Susan and Nero were still playing, this time each trying to soak the other by summoning water from the air around them.

_Master Clow only created me in secret. Of this I am certain._

Sakura sat down ona throne like chair and keroberos sat by her sied, enjoying her fingers running through his fur. He tried to give her some of his reassurance, some of his faith, but he too felt the doubt within him. It was only that kid who saved them... All those years ago.

STAR STAR STAR STAR

Well? What did you think?

/hints towards blus button below/

The action is comming soon, I promise! Next chapter!

Oh, "Eternal Snow" doesnt belong to me. I found it on youtube... Thought it sounded nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three... Now things are starting to heat up...

Failure... Fear... Pain... Loss...

These are the things, among others, that Nero will have to face if he is to save us all...

Oh... And if anybody knows what happened in the first movie, could you tell me? I think it has something to do with the spirit in the well being an old lover of Clow Reed or something, but I'm not sure... I also have no idea what Sakura had to do with it, but in this fic, I'll say she was a ghost and Sakura helped her move on.

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Nero held his hand up to his eyes, trying to block out the glow that was determind to strike his eyeballs, like needles. He cautionly opened them to see Light standing above him, basking him in her searing light.

"Light? Wha... What times it?" He tried and failed to stife the yawn that forced his mouth open and sat up, checking below the covers to see if he had, once again, transformed while he slept. Thankfully, there was no fur to greet him, nor were his knees on backward, but his troublesome tail was coiled around his leg. Rolling his eyes, he carefully uncurled it, like a python from its favorite branch.

_Master Nero, It is seven o'clock... Should you not be helping Mistress Sakura prepare the classrooms for the tests?_

Nero leapt out of bed and grabbed an armful of textbooks.

"The exams! I totally forgot!"

_Perhaps that was Susan's idea..._ Light "said", musing to herself. Nero ignored her, flicking to his earmarked pages and reading furiously. While Light was trying to remind Nero of his chores, her sister, Dark, passed through the door. Nero raised an eyebrow despite himself.

"You know Dark, most Cards tend to use the _doors_..." Dark smiled, and stood over next to Light.

_Yes, well. I tend to be in a hurry most of the time... And should you not be helping the Mistress?_

Nero sighed and closed the book after re-marking his page, finally changing after he forced the sisters out of his room. He picked up his ring and took a long look at it, as if it would provide him with all the answers he sought. It was a present from his mother when he had done his first peice of magic; levitating the kitchen table. it was silver, with an unusual gemstone in the centre. Half of it was black and the other half was white. In the centre, they met in a diagonal line, the two colours merging seamlessly. It wasn't magical, he had preformed all sorts of revealing spells on it, but he always felt better wearing it. Perhaps it would give him some sorely needed luck...

---------------

Susan muttered to herself, revising over the spells that Nero had taught her over the past few months. Although Mistress Sakura had offered to help any of her students with their spellcasting, Susan always felt more re-assured around Nero. She let her hands drop and her voice faded to nothing as she thought back to their private lessons.

_"C'mon Susan, Its easy"_

_"Maybe for you..." Susan held out her hand towards the branch she was supposed to be levitating, and frowned in concentration, the spell words barking out. The branch remained as immoble as ever. Frustrated, Susan kicked the branch into the deeper, more wilder parts of the garden._

_"Hey, that got a good fifty feet... Impressive."_

_"I kicked it." She said flatly. Nero turned to face her and smiled._

_"It still flew." He walked behind Susan and reached round her, gripping her arms. Susan's face flushed and she stared straight ahead, not daring to turn to face him._

_"Like this... Graceful, like... Erm... Like Water, or a stream. Let it flow, don't force it..." He gently guided her arms as she went through the motions of the spell._

_"Okay... Now the spell itself. It won't do you any good shouting it out like that... Be gentle. Be soft, ask for the magic, don't demand..."_

_She whispered the spell, her voice rising no higher than a mouse's squeak._

_"Louder..." Swallowing, trying to dislodge the sudden lockage in her throat, Susan raised her voice, yet still retained the softness. She was rewarded by the branch lifting itself off the ground and slowly revolved in the air. Nero smiled, and put his hand on her trembling shoulder._

_"See? It wasn't that hard was it?" He seemed to realise where his hand was annd quickly withdrew it. Susan cursed whichever diety that had inflicted her with this rediculous crush. He was the son of Sakura for cripes sake! He'll fall in love with some powerful Witch, or a spirit being... Not some trembling girl who can't do a simple levitation spell!_

_Nero picked up her discarded winter coat and held it out._

_"You should put this on... Snow has a habit of submerging anyone in the garden after dark in the winter months... I think she enjoys giving people colds..." As soon as he finished speaking, the white clad Card floated overhead, releasing a small shower of crystal; intricate, beautiful and cold. Nero reached out for one and it fell into his open hand, the slight sheen coating it as it slowly melted. He turned to face Susan and opened his mouth._

_"Susan... I..."_

_"Yes Nero?"_

_"I... I... I Lo-"_

_"Hey Nero!" Nero flinced as his Father's roar echoed over the estate. Shooting a glare to the house, he saw his father at the door, his tail coiled up beside him and his fur vibrating. Keroberos always hated the cold. It was to be expected, after all he _was_ the Sun Guardian._

_"Neeeeroooo! C'mon, you'll catch cold out there! Susan, away home now, and be careful, 'kay?" Nero's face scrunched up, before he released a sigh and let the snowflake continue on its path to the frozen ground._

_"I gotta go... I'll... See you tomorrow right?" He made his way to the small garden door, waving goodbye._

_"Wait! What were you going to say?" He paused at the door post and half-turned._

_"It... Wasn't that important. See ya." With that, he walked through the door, his tail closing it behind him._

Susan thumped her head against the wall behind her. How could she focus on an exam when the guy she had fallen in love with would be sitting right in front of her, his tail sweeping the ground, occasionally thrashing as he finally figured out a question? How could she focus when she saw him chewing his pencil in thought and wishing it were her lips against his mouth instead of the lifeless wood?

So he had a tail and a slight night-time transformation problem... She could live with that. It was the Twenty-First century after all.

Admitting that her crush wouldn't fade away anytime soon, she hunched back over her notes and practised hand movements in the hallway.

-----------------------------

The barren landscape was filled with the lowest of the low, the badest of the bad, the most currupted, evil, bad-tempered, smelly and down-right not-nice witches, wizards and evil spirits, all with one goal in mind.

The complete destruction of the last of Clow Reed's magic and all like him, those who use their magic to "help" people, to use magic for good. Like the Sakura Sorcoress.

The Wasteland Witch gazed over her assembled army. She had thought that her powers would be enough to destroy a pitiful little girl and her toy bear twenty years ago, but was sorely mistaken. It had taken her all these years to reclaim her magic, to build up enough strength to take on Sakura, her guardians and her wimpy students; to gather all those who hated Clow Reed as much as she did.

It had taken time, with many people after her same goal and her having to "convince" them otherwise. The most powerful objects in magical existance were in her possession... The fabled Clow Cards... Though apparantly they weren't Clow Cards anymore, but a mockory of their creators vision. Yes, she may have hated Clow Reed, but there was no denying his awesome mastery of magic, the way he harnessed the most destructive and benifitional forces imaginable and bound them within 53 slips of cardboard, the way he held off all who tried to hurt mortals with their powers... Though he must have been going senile in the end... Trusting them to a mere child...

A flurry of wings anounced her Raven Guardian had retuned from his mission. Without sparing him a glance, she barked out an order.

"Report." The Raven shifted on his perch, eyes darting about the place and his wings were ruffeled.

"Erm... Well..."

"Spit it out you good for nothing feather duster." The Raven cringed and hid his head under his wing.

"The Spirit of the Well... It has... moved on my lady..." The Witch spun round and lifted the Raven by his scaly feet.

"She's _what_? But she _hated_ Clow Reed more than I did! How is this possible!?" The Raven tried to avoid his mistresses gaze and once more hid under his wing.

"It... It was the Sakura girl mistress! She calmed her rage, she eased her spirit, she helped her _forgive_!" The Witch lowered her arm slightly, preparing to relaese her Sun Guardian.

"Maybe you should consider the same..." As soon as he opened his beak, the Raven knew he was in trouble. With a screetch, she threw her Guardian over to the wall where a sickening crunch of bones was heard and a keeling wail emitted from the Raven's throat.

"Oh shut up! The sun has risen, you'll heal... But what am I going to do? Only The Well Spirit knew the weaknesses of each card..." The Witch fell silent, her lips still moving in thought. The Raven dragged himself away from his mistress, trying desperetly not to be caught in one of her tempers again. The Witch nearly trod on his wing as she made her way to a small cupboard and lifted out a hideous wooden carving of a gargoyle. She placed it on the table before her and said in a clear voice,

"Spirit of Darkness, I summon you." The carving started to glow black, the dark energies pumping out in waves, coating everything and everyone it came into contact with in a sticky, syrupy oily substance that was bitterly cold despite the summer heat pouring through the window. The figure began to crack, fractures creating a blazing light in the cave. The figure shuddered and a wooden claw disintegrated to reveal a flesh and blood apendage beneath it. With an inhuman roar, the figure exploded, revealing a small black skinned creature on the table, hunched over, its wings furled into its body. After a few moments gaining its bearings, it spoke in a voice that was filled with tombs, graves, the howls of the dead and the pain of the departed.

"I hear, and I obey my Mistress... What it thy will?"

The Witch grinned. Finally, here was a _competant_ servent... One who would not fail her so easily.

"My Moon Guardian... Fly on the wings of shadows and seek out the "Cardcaptor"... The Sakura Sorceress... Find her and report on her weaknesses. Do not engage." The Gargoyle unfurled its wings and stood up, its head still bowed.

"As you command, so it shall be." It rose its head and revealed a sickening grin, rows of blood stained teeth, flecks of carnage embedded between them, its flat snout quivering, its eyes shining like black diamonds...

With a swoop, it shot out of the cave, into the bright sunlight, and vanished in a haze of darkness.

-------------------------

Nero sat beneath the large Sakura tree planted at the foot of the garden and stared, unseeing, into the glowing green as the emerald leaves obscured the bright sun that was his father's source of power. Clutched in his hand was a crumpled sheet of paper, a large D scribed on the top in bright red ink. A drop of water fell onto the D, smudging it slightly as Nero wiped his sleeve across his face...

"Hey Nero!" Susan came running down the small path through the centre of the Reed family garden, waving a similar sheet of paper in the air. Quickly stuffing the test in his pocket, he wiped the tears from his eyes, painted a grin over his face and stepped out from the tree's shadow.

"Hey! Susan!" He curled his tail around his midsection, trying in a knot. It would be painful, both trying and untrying it, but he didn't want it to betray his thoughts right now. Untucking his shirt and making sure his tail was completly hidden, he walked up to his long time crush.

"Nero!" Susan leaped at him, delivering a bone crunching hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bright red A- that adorned her test paper.

"You did it Nero! You helped me pass! Oh god I was terrified! What If I failed? How could I go through life without magic?" She released him and leaned against the tree he was sitting beneath only moments before.

"Hey, Bet ya anything Charise flunked it! God that would be embarrasing, no?" Nero kept his face happy dispite the twisting emotions that were currantly trying to tangle up his guts. What If Charise passed when he hadn't? How could he face his teachers, his family, after that himuliation? Licking his sudenly dried lips, he replyed in a weak, breaking voice.

"Yeah, real embarrasing... Susan, I really need to... To help rain water the plants. I'll see you later..." Susan clutched his arm, holding him back.

"At the graduation ceremony?" Nero blincked before clenching his eyes shut. He had completly forgotten about the ceremony... The entire school would be their to receive their magic license... And he would be the most noticable for not being there...

"I... Don't think so. I'll see ya 'round.." With that he ran off for the deeper parts of the garden, places where it would be easy to get lost unless you knew your way around it. Susan stopped at the border, calling out to him, but her voice seemed to be swallowed up by the twisting branches and tangled bushes.

"Nero!" Soon he disappeared from her sight as he vanished into the deeper, more dangerous parts of the family garden where no outsider would dare to infiltrate. Suddenly she caught on to what was making him so cold towards her today.

He failed his exams... And her she was, bashing those who didn't.

"Nero..."

-------------------

The Guardian Gargoyle watched over the large group of people, all with magical talent, laughing and shouting, dancing and singing. They all ignored the Grotesque which darted amoung them, being nothing more than a shade in their vision, a tingle on their sences that went unnoticed in the multitudes of Presenses created by the many other magic users in the festival. It snarled to itself when it picked up the "good" magic within them, and wished nothing more than to strike, to rip into their flesh, to tear into their meat, to feast on the carnage that remained... However, he would obey his Mistress. He would not engage. His snout quivered as he sought out the familiar taint of Clow Reed, a faint trace it was true, but it was his purpose, to seek out magic for the glory of his creator. Finding a powerful Sorceress such as Sakura Reed would be no problem. It followed the trail to a large garden behind the school, pushing his way past the various plants that adorned it. Every plant that he touched drooped, overcome by a vile sickness. He was the Gargoyle Guardian, Herald of Illness and Death. The Moon Servent of the Wasteland Witch.

He burrowed deeper into the garden that resembled more and more like a jungle the further in he went. Finally he came across a young teenage boy, tears streaming down his face. Silently, he made his way across, hoping that perhaps his Mistress would relent this once...

_No Gargoyle..._

The Gargoyle Guardian snarled to himself silently. He was so close! But he would obey. When the Mistress ruled, he would be able to feast until the end of time...

Suddenly the teenager's eyes opened and he looked around the small clearing.

"Who's there?" The Gargoyle cursed. Seems this child is a little more than meets the third eye...

"If you don't come out now, I swear I'll..." The boy's shoulder's slumped, dropping a sheet of paper with a large D scrawled on top. In his mind, his Mistress chuckled to herself.

_Aww... Seems like _somebody _failed their magical exam..._

The Gargoyle grinned to itself. The only way this child could do magic would be if he joined the mistress... And if he didn't... He licked his crimson teeth, stained with the blood of his many victoms, in anticipation.

"I may not be able to do magic, but the Star Cards can! Show yourself, or I'll..."

_"Star Cards"? Is _that_ what she calls them now?_ He could feel his Creator's thoughts in the back of his mind, feel her planning. Finally...

_Gargoyle. Look into his mind..._

The Gargoyle obeyed, using his Shadow Sight to peer into his deepest, darkest secrets...

As he burrowed deeper into the teen's mind, his Mistress began to chuckle, then snigger, then finally laughed in a high pitch, her evil concoctions making him shiver in longing. He sent out a small plea to his mistress.

**When can I hunt again?**

_Soon Gargoyle, soon..._

-----------------------------

Sakura watched impassively as her many students lined up to recieve their magical lisense. Already they knew that Nero Reed wouldn't be attending. Some, like Susan, were upset or angry, wondering why Sakura would fail her own son. Others, like Charise, gloated and loudly critisised him, saying that he didn't have the right to use magic, filthy half-breed that he was. It took all of Sakura's control and Yue holding back Keroberos not to set the Elemental Star Cards on to her. Even so, she couldn't control how the cards felt...

_Aw c'mon Mistress! Look, We know, you know, they know and __**she**__ knows she doesn't deserve the license... _The Firey Card clenched his fists and let his flames rise even higher than normal.

_I would gladly banish her within my Darkness my lady. _The Dark Card's hair was a mess, her rage manifesting itself as tangled knots of inky blackness.

_Now now Dark... I don't think thats a good idea..._ Sakura sighed to herself. Perhaps Time could talk some sense into them...

_Allow me to dump a couple of decades on her mistress... Please?_ Sakura hung her head, not wishing to let the cards see how weak her resolve was becoming as Charise hurled more and more insults towards her absent son.

**Er... If you won't let **_**them**_** do it, would you let-**

Keroberos was interupted when a blured figure made its way over to Charise and a deafening smack echoed around the plaza. As Charise lay sprawled on the ground, clutching her jaw, Susan stood above her, teeth grinding, fist shaking.

"Don't you _dare_ say any more! You hear me? Don't you _**dare**_! Nero's a million times the spell caster you could ever hope to be!" With that, she turned to face Sakura and gave a small bow.

"I'm sorry for that Mistress. May I be excused?" With a smile, Sakura nodded, glad to see _somebody_ had the guts to give her a long overdue thrashing. Charise was still on the ground, her face livid, eyes burning with hatred, a small trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth.

---------------

From up above, out of reach of Sakura's senses, the Wasteland Witch observed the attack with a smirk. She rode on her Moon Guardian's True form, that of a black scaled dragon, its eyes burning red and its claws capable of turning whole tree-trunks to kindling. Behind her sat her fellow outcasts, each of them busily preparing their spells and staffs, readying themselves for the attack on the Star Sorceress and her pupils. Huddled in an out of the way corner, her Sun Guardian Raven muttered to himself as he re-set his bones in the sun's healing light.

"...Never used to be evil... why if she didn't find those cards... none of this is the girl's fault... why did she have to get these _monsters_ to help out... I have no idea... Always using that Moon Guardian nowadays... he never used to be like this either... whats the world comming to..." He glanced towards his mistress, with her hatred almost tangible in the warm summer afternoon. He rememebered that day Twenty years ago, when her rage was purely directed at the Sakura Sorceress, and One Hundred years ago when she and Clow Reed had their titanic battle. Once his final bone had fused, he gave his wing an experimental flap and furled it, satisfied that it had healed properly. He didn't know why he was the only one not to have changed so much in the last century... Perhaps it was the effect that Clow had on her when he said he was due to die... He was more than powerful enough to life for eternity as his Mistress had chosen, but he chose humility and order over arrogance and chaos. Unnatural extension always developed a rather _thin_ character, as if the same amount of life energy was simply streched over a larger distance. He ruffled his feathers before peering down to the unsuspecting town below... Letting out a nasel sigh, he wondered if there was any hope feft for his mistress, or him. If she were caught, her magic destroyed, he'd cease to be also.

Feeling the creak in his many broken bones, he wondered if that might be the more preferable option...

-----------------

The attack was swift, ruthlessly calculated and left the Sakura Students hopelessly overpowered. Eventually, only Sakura herself, along with her Guardians and fellow teachers were left alongside some of the more powerful students.

"Hiiiiii-YAH!" Susan launched a flying kick to a mage who was crushing a fellow student with a possessed rope, only to be tackled in mid-air by some sort of hell hound. She held out her hand, a spell comming from some inner recess in her mind.

"Allbia, questa, Tentria!" Beneath the feet of the hound, the rock became liquid and sucked it under, before solidifieing over its feet, pinning it in place. Looking at her hands, awestruck, she grinned.

"Awesome... Woah!" She ducked just in time to dodge a flying witch.

"Sorry!" Keroberos was grabbing people left right and centre with his large, bone crushing jaws and tossed them lightly into the air. Some made use of levitating spells to escape, many however fell to the ground and decided a mid-day nap would be nice right about now. He was later disabled by a slime monster which totally immeresed him in itself, save for a small air hole leading to his nostrils. Eventually, only Sakura and Susan were left, holding off an ever increasing number of "Black" Sorcerors.

They stopped in their tracks and looked to the sky, where a large black dragon was coming in for a landing. Immediatly, Sakua picked up on a powerful presense, a powerful and _familiar_ presense...

"Susan..." Without taking her eyes off the approaching dragon, Sakura pushed her charge behind her.

"Just run. Run and don't look back. I'll provide you with a screen..."

"But-"

"No arguments, Find Nero and tell him-" Sakura was bombarded by fireballs and used the Sheild Card to repel them, The strain of holding off so many magical attacks was taking its toll however.

"Now! Go!" She pushed her out of the firing range of the spellcasters and reinforced the Sheild Card. Susan nodded grimly and turned to run to the Reed household...

...But ended up running head-first into a huge giant of a man, at least eight or nine feet tall. He grinned sickenly and picked her up, almost crushing her as she struggled in his grip.

"Let me go! Let me _GO!_ You hairy bas-" He gave her an almightly back-hand to the cheek, blood erupting from a cut mouth. She spat out and gave him a death glare.

"My friend is gonna kick your arse..."

--------------

Over in the Reed Garden, Nero was leaping from tree to tree, dodging several incoming fireballs from a pair of ancient, knarled wizards who had dared to infiltrate the Sakura School. Launching himself into the air, he readied a water spell, preforming the gestures mid-air. The precious liquid formed around him in an orb, before landing on top of the renegade wizards, dousing thier spell staffs, leaving them helpless. With a swift couple of punches, he knocked them down and dragged them out side, tossing them unceremoniously into a "Spell Seal", the only sure fire way to contain magic users. Looking towards the parade grounds, he saw explosions and magical auras, heard cries of pain and yells of triumph and saw many gargoyles, dragons, wraiths and other magical creatures asualting those on the ground. With an almost feral snarl, he ran into the house/school and grabbed his basic wooden training rod. He could feel the magical energies of his fellow students diminish and fade as the battle wore on. Thankfully, none of them disapeared, meaning they were still alive at least. He leaped over the garden wall and landed on top of another pair of wizards, the relief team for the first duo that he disabled.

"Ooh... That is gonna hurt tomorrow..." Walking over one of them, stepping on the stomach of one of them for good measure he made his way to the parade ground. As he ran, he tried to think of all the enimies that his family had made over the past few years... But none of them would be stupid, or desperate, enough to attack the Sakura Sorceress on her own turf, with her own allies... Would they?

He heard the answer for himself. His father's roar vibrated the land, his powers over the sun giving him a slight edge in the battle. However, it was quickly cut off with a wimper and a feirce rage decended on Nero. Nobody hurt his family, not on his watch... He held up his hands and began to cast, some of the more darker spells his mother taught him flow around him, their raw destructive powers surronding his hands...

---------------

Susan scowled at the burly giant before her, her gaze, if not being able to kill, would at least be able to give him a severe headache. Beside her lay Mistress Sakura, her husband Keroberos and his brother, Yue, currantly in his Yukito form, having been exhausted in battle. They were all trapped within a spell seal, their magical powers dampened, their staffs and armour removed for good measure. Looking out from their barred cage, she saw the rest of the students captured like she was. Resting her head on the glowing green bars, she gave out a sigh.

"Well, at least we gave them one hellava fight..." Sakura rose her head and turned to face the Sakura School, which was now set ablaze, her face strangely calm.

"Its not over yet Susan... Not by a long shot..." The Wasteland Witch swept over, leaning on the bars of the cage mockingly. She poked her arm through and tugged on keroberos's whiskers, plucking out a good handful. She laughed as he reared back and brought both paws to his face, covering the whiskers he had left, his eyes watering a little. Rattling his cage, the Wasteland Witch gave a shrill giggle.

"Oh really? And who, pray tell, is left to fight me?"

She leaned in close to Sakura's bars and whispered near her ear.

"Certainly not that weakling you call a son... He was hardly a challange..." She leaned back, satisfied as Sakura began to attack the bars that held her, trying to reach through the gaps to grab her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my son, you **Bitch**!" As she laughed even harder, she never noticed a fleeting shadow crawl over the ground and pause behind her. It slowly rose up from the ground, taking shape, raising a club overhead.

"Pathetic."

With a sharp gesture the shape was knocked back, the darkness tearing apart, to reveal a very winded Nero.

"Truely pathetic." As Nero struggled to get upright, she started to walk around him, slowly, his laboured breathing in tune with the clack of her heels.

"look at you. All that power... No will to use it..." She gestured with a hand and Nero was thrown against a wall and pinned there by an unseen force. As the Witch sauntered back over to Sakura, he managed to twist his head round a little.

"Sorry... Mistress..." As the Witch opened her arms in the grand gesture of a spell, Nero lowered his head and gritted his teeth. He wriggled in the unseen bonds a little then grinned. With a flick of his fingers, the bonds disapeared and he dropped to the floor. The Witch was still to preoccupied by the spell to notice him, however...

Sakura screamed as she felt something alien ram its way into her magical core, her very soul. The Witch made gripping motions with her hands and Sakura scream became shriller, more agonizing. The Sakura Cards began to hover gently above their fallen mistress and then, without warning, they started to pass through the bars, jerking between the beconing Witch and their whimpering Mistress.

"Soon, the most awesome forces on the planet, will be mine to wield!" One by one, the cards broke their connections to Sakura, her cries intensifing with every card that left her being. They flowed faster adn faster, until all the cards were outside the cage.

"Now... Cards, obey me as your new Mistress!" She rose a long wand and rose it above her head, meaning to seal them like Sajura had done so long ago.

"Star cards!" Swinging the wand down, the cards became light one by one and flowed into the card shape at the tip of her wand.

"I... Am... Unstoppable!"

"Maybe not!" Nero leapt up from his hiding spot and grabbed one of the cards, just before it could turn to light. Feeding his magic into it, it reafirmed its bond to it's _true_ mistress, restoring a little of her lost strength.

"Give my that card, you filthy Half-Breed!" Magical flames sprung to life around Nero and he cowered slightly, bringing the card to his chest.

"Never!"

"The flames rose up above head hight and met above Nero, creating a dome of fire.

"Then...Die!" The fire began to collapse in on itself, threatening to take nero with it. Doing the one thing that came to mind, he pushed the card further into his chest and called to it.

_help me._

A blaze of light destroyed the flames and a pool of Darkness opened up beneath him, black tendrils grabbing his body and pulled him down, sinking beneath the ground. With an angry screetch, the Witch pointed the wand at the hole and barked out a few words of command, but she was too late... Nero had vanished...

------------------

Nero slowly opened his eyes and slammed them shut as the harh, bright sunshine worked it way into his skull. Groaning, he sat up and looked around him. He was laying on a grassy bank, a slight breeze making the grass dance on the ground and the leaves soar overhead. Running his head, he stood up and took in more of his surrondings.

"Okay, where the hell am I?" The city before him was... Familiar, but unrecognisable. There was something in the air, perhaps a trace of magic... Certainly not enough to be _his_ hometown. Straching his head, he remembered the card he had snatched and looked at it, groaning when he read the name.

"The Return? Oh man... _When_ the hell am I?"

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**


	4. Chapter 4

Nero sat down in the long grass and leaned against the oak tree behind him, staring out over the town he used to know so well. Pulling out the _Return_ Card from his pocket, he banged the back of his head against the hard wood, hoping that the spirit would get the hint and take him back.

"When I asked for help, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind..." The Return kept stubbornly silent, and no wonder. Time travel is the most draining of magic and the female spirit bound to the card would be "asleep" for a few hours at least, recharging her magic power. Placing her back in his pocket, he pulled himself upright and began to wander into own. For some reason, the Return thought that this place would help him against that Witch, and the Cards have never been wrong so far...

--

A teenage Sakura stared dumbly ahead, barely swaying on the Penguin Park swing. Beside her, Shaoron Li hung his head, desperate not to meet her gaze.

"Sakura... I know... This won't be easy to take-" Sakura snapped out of her trance-like state and pushed herself off the swing and onto solid ground, hand hovering near her throat, where the Star Key lay at all times. With obvious restraint, she pulled her hand away and instead settled for slapping Shauron across the face.

"How could you? For god's sake, she's your cousin!"

Shauron gently touched the vivid red mark on his face and sighed. He knew this was coming. Knew he deserved it in fact. For five years he had strung her along, her feelings for him confusing matters. His one goal, right from the start, were the Clow Cards. Then the Sakura Cards, a more powerful incarnation. His last chance was with the Nothing Card, and as usual, Sakura was more than powerful enough to secure her place as Card Mistress.

For the past five years, his family had searched for a way to take the Cards away from her by force, delving deep into the Darkest magics they practised behind sealed doors. Nothing except one presented itself and the price it took was far too high to pay... And so, they gave up at last. Shauron was released from his obligation to try and get close to Sakura and was ordered to return home. However, where the Love was false, the friendship they had built between them was not. And looked set to be destroyed forever. Sakura turned away sharply, and a few of her tears hung in the air, suspended for all but an instant before plummeting to the ground, knocking up a cloud of dust. She pulled at the Key round her neck and the string passed through her flesh like smoke as the metal floated before it's Mistress. With a quick release incantation, she summoned her staff and pulling out the _Fly_ card, commanded her staff to grow wings, not trusting herself to fly safely at the moment.

"Sakura..." The Star Sorcoress glared at Shauron with welled up eyes and let her hand slide down to the pouch of Cards by her waist.

"Sakura... I honestly... Never wanted to hurt you..."

"Stop Shauron. Just stop. No more lies." Turning away, she soared upwards into the orange sky as the sun began to set, tears dripping down her cheeks and falling onto the buildings below.

--

Nero had been wandering about the town for hours now, and nothing presented itself. He didn't even know what year it was, what the date was, or why the Return brought him here. However, something called to him. Something in the wind. A taint of magic in the air... A taint he had grown up surronded by... The Magic of the Sakura Sorcoress.

The traces of her power were everywhere, infused in everything and everyone. All, regardeless of what Sakura thougt of them , were brougt under her metaphorical wing, nestled within her protective magic. Here and there, a suggestion of Sun and Moon magic hung around certain objects; the statue at the school, the Penquin Slide in the park, the Clock Tower in the middle of town... Passing a Bakey, he turned up his head and sniffed, Kerobero's magic strongest here, where he thought protection was needed. Chuckling, he continued on his blind journey, hand reaching into his pocket to trail a finger over the Return Card lightly.

"Trust my father to protect a bakery..." The Return Card sent a small spark of magic up his arm, agreeing with him. Sitting down on a park bench, he leaned back, completly lost.

"C'mon Return... At least give me a..." His gaze landed on a hazy figure up in the air, floating calmly, two wings beating softly. Muttering a quick enhancing spell on his eyes, he blocked out the sun with one hand, vision locking onto the distant shape.

"...Clue..."

It was... His mother. Younger, sure. She hadn't wore her hair like that for the past ten years, and prefered trousers to skirts, but something about the face remained the same, even after nearly twenty years into the past.

Jumping to his feet, he ran after the Sorcoress, the Return Card pulsing against his palm as he neared the source of its power...

--

Nero stared at the former family home, his Mother's magic strongest here, creating a vortex of power. Slowly adding his own magic to the mix, he created a hole in Sakura's defences and stepped though, undetected. Close family members were always able to manipulate each other's powers slightly, a fact much appreciated by Nero when he was late home on rare occasions.

He clutched to the tree growing near his mother's window and pulled himself up. It was one thing to use magic to get in, but being so close to her meant she'd detect him immediatly if he used his powers. The only thing going for him was the fact that Sakura's power was similar enough to be comfused with his own, rendering him mostly invisible. Through the window, he could see her laying on her bed, crying softly with...

"Is that... My Dad?" Keroberos, the mighty lion beast of the Sun Seal was floating by her head, muttering soothing words to Sakura. He was little more than a stuffed plush toy with frail, unefficient wings, his tufty tail trailing along behind him in mid-air. His father was always in the form of a majestic winged lion, not some... Some children's teddy bear! Flailing, he toppled backwards, landing in a bush on the ground. Holding his breath and rubbing his aching head, he watched as Sakura slammed the window open and stare outside. Nero could feel her magic sweeping through the garden, searching for any intruders, magical or otherwise.

"I could have sworn I heard... Something..." Waving her hand, she set up a paling around the building, a magical sheild that let nothing besides the caster in or out until they lowered it. The faint pink hase flashed once then faded from mortal view in order to hide her presense among humans.

Nero was stuck on the outside of the sheild, even his magic having its limits. Pulling the Return card back out of his pocket, he started his was down the road into the middle of town, hoping to find somewhere to sleep safely tonight.

"Okay, so... Is that what you wanted me to see? My father as a... Stuffed animal?" The Return gave him a shock to scold him. Of course she wouldn't waste valuable magic on something so trivial... Nero walked past shops and stalls closed up for the night, faint traces of baking bread in the wind as the bakeries closed up for the night. Stomach growling, he leaned against a wall and slumped down, knees up at his chest and a cold wind blowing through the town. Muttering a quick warming spell, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep...

A Newspaper blew across the street and wrapped around Nero's face, waking him up. Growling, he snatched off the offending article, rolling it up and preparing to throw before hesitating. Unrollingit again, he scanned the top of the headlnes. The date was the sixth of May... 1998...

"The sixth... The day before magic was revealed..." The Return emitted a smug-like spark as her young charge finally realised her plan. Something big was about to happen... Something huge...

Staring up at the full moon, he unconciously rubbed his ring, trailing his fingers over the Yin Yang image on the crystal, wishing he was back home...

--

"Hey, Get up Monster, or you'll be late! Again!" Sakura moaned in half-sleep, twisting round under the covers of her bed until her Guardian Beast of the Sun gripped them and pulled.

"For once I agree with the older brat, get up!" Sakura pushed him away as Toya sniggered in the background, Kero spining in mid-air, eventually crashing onto his Mistress's dressing table, tail flopped over his head. Quickly getting to his feet, he rolled up imaginary sleeves and muttered to himself.

"Okay, you've forced my hand missy..." His wings turned a vibrant red and grew to enourmous size before swallowing him whole. Since the whole business with the Nothing Card, Sakura decided that if Keroberos was going to be her Guardian, he should draw his powers from her, like how Yue, now Toya's Guardian, drew his power from him. Since then, his power was marked by a deep red aura resembling the raising and setting sun, the begining and end of his reign of the day. Toya watched with interest, having only seen his Sister's Guardian transforming once or twice before. Like an egg hatching, the wings split apart to reveal Keroberos, the Lion Guardian, iron helmet set with a deep red ruby shining in the morning sun, his chest armour shimmering in the shadows. Extending his claws a little, he dug into the heavy quilt and pulled them off his young Mistress, revealing her in only a small pair of tight shorts and t-shirt. Gulping, he reared back as Sakura rose from her slumber, fist shaking and an angry vein standing out on her head.

"Kero!" She scrambled out of bed as Kero made a run for it, turning back into his borrowed form on his way out the door. Snatching a broom in passing, she began to swipe the air hoping to ground the swift Card Beast.

Toya watched, impassively, as she ran from one end of the room to another, Kero so far being able to dodge all her attempts. From downstairs he could hear Fujitaka moving about the kitchen, cooking up breakfast for the pair of them. Their father still didn't know about the existance of magic, or his children's place in it, completly clueless about Kero and having no suspicions about Julian... Besides the obvious.

Toya himself had no clue about how it happened, or even if Yue had something to do with it. He was still getting used to the fact that his best friend was the host for a creature of amazing power... Getting used to the fact he once tried to kill, then work for his little sister before now being under his own command. And still getting used to his more then friendly feelings for him.

Kero knew for certain. Even though they no longer shared a power source, they were brothers after all, even if they were polar opposites to each other. Sakura may have suspiciouns, but was too young to have any idea as to what they mean, however her damned Cards might inform her in future. For now though, the pair of them were tip toeing around each other, the Moon Guradian getting used to his new "Master", teaching him the basics of magic as they went.

Sakura finally managed to land a blow against one of Kero's wings and he fell into her waiting hand which closed around him gently.

"Kero, how many times do I have to tell you... Pour water on me, Create an explosion, stuff my mouth with sweets... _Anything_ besides pulling off the covers..." Kero had the decency to look embarrassed, hanging his head and clasping his hands behind his back as Sakura held him by the scruff of the neck.

"Sorry Sakura, but you're gonna be late for the fair... Madison can't manage it alone you know..." Rubing his head softly with her thumb, Sakura let Kero go and he flew into her schoolbag, levitating the Book of Sakura in with him. Upon seeing his Mistress's look, he shrugged and opened the secret pouch he made for himself, pulling out a biscuit.

"Never can be too careful... Somethings been bothering me all week, and it wasn't just that damned Gaki..." Too late Kero realised his mistake and looked up to see Sakura standing over him, eyes half open and her arms hanging limply by her side. Shaking her head feircely, she recharged her usuall smile and picked up the school bag after changing.

"You're just being paranoid Kero... Today's gonna be a perfect day..." Before closing the door behind her, Sakura reached back into her room and tugged at the calander on the wall, revealing todays date.

The Seventh of May.

--

Nero watched as his mother's class set up tables, stalls and stages for the celebrations later tonight. The town was just recently announced to be the safest in Japan, with a little help from Sakura of course, and the school was preparing a festival to celebrate. From what he could remember of what his mother told him, She and Madison were helping out with the stage, before the young heiress went on and sang for the crowd. Sakura was content to wait in the background, simpy helping the festival go without a hitch...

Too bad she'll never get the chance.

Nero sighed and shook his head, glancing up to the darkening sky. Sakura had never told him what happened, why she had to use her magic, or who saw her, despite him asking every May the 7th since he was old enough to use magic on his own. And now, here he was, back to the first May the Seventh celebrations, only with a distinct lack of magic to help smooth the celebrations along.

"Kinda boring..." He muttered to himself, brushing some hair away from his eyes.

"Well, just wait 'till tonight, its gonna be awesome!" He turned round, startled and came face to face with none other than his own mother, hair hanging down like it was at home and dressed in a floral dress probably designed by Madison. Unlike her "battle costumes", it wasn't suited for a large amount of activity, reaching down to her hands and ankles. Regaining his composure, he turned his head away, just in case she somehow picked up on his magic even when not sensing for it. Cursing to himself, he let his hair hang over his face a little before turning back.

"I don't doubt it..." Gripping the Return Card in his pocket slightly, he wrestled with himself before blurting out a warning.

"Keep the cards close. You'll need them before the night is over, trust me." With that, he turned and walked quickly away, leaving a stunned Sakura in his wake, hoping to lose her in the massing crowd.

"I really shouldn't have done that, should I?" The Return did nothing, neither critisisng nor approving of what he had done. Coming to a halt next to a sweet stall, he gripped his fist, feeling the reassuring wieght of his ring on his finger. Checking the small amount of money he had with him, he found a coin with this years date on it amung the future money and bought a bag of octopuss balls, tossing one into his mouth.

--

The festival was in full swing, people dancing, laughing, singing... And one Star Sorcoress incredibly worried. The stranger's cryptic waring made her paranoid, going for her thoat with every unknown noise or scream. Kero picked up on her nervousness and tried to calm her with a muffled voice.

"C'mon Sakura, he was probably bluffing..."

"He knew about the Cards Kero... He wasn't bluffing..." Kero sighed and poked his head out of her pocket, scanning the crowd for magical energy. Truth was, he was worried. No mortal should know about the Cards, Madison and Mi-Ling being special cases, so nobody should be capable of giving a warning. At least, not without giving off a magical aura of some kind. However, auras could be hidden, though the power behind it had to be incredible...

Suddenly, the bonfire in the middle of the festival shot up into a twister of flames, coiling in the air like a snake. A sudden burst of malevolent energy washed over the crowd and the flames turned into a sphere in the sky, bursting apart to reveal a middle-aged woman holding a twisted, knotted wooden wand, standing in mid-air. Floating to the ground, she waved said wand and steps burst out of the ground to meet her on her way down. Nero bit his lip and flew out of his Mistress's pocket, ready to transform for battle should she look like she was in danger.

Over on the other side of the Festival, Shauron dropped the bag of souvenirs he was carrying and gripped the orb that would transform into his sword, Mi-Ling settling into a fighting postion by his side. Madison had grabbed her camera and was already recording hier favorite subject; Sakura, letting out a sigh as the dress flowed around her.

Nero scowled at the witch, a deep growl rumbling in this throat. It was the Wasteland Witch, looking exactly the same as he last saw her... Twenty years into the future. He began to run towards the bonfire, already preparing a multitude of spells in his mind, hands flowing through the motions of the incantations. Skidding to a halt before her, he raised his hands and shouted out to her.

"Leave this place Witch! I won't tell you again!" The woman looked down at Nero and waved her hand to the side.

"Out of my way maggot." Nero was lifted off his feet and slammed against the nearby stage, all his breath being knocked out of him. Sakura finally reached for her Key and mumbled the incantation in front of the entire crowd. Her father and Toya, along with Julian tried to evacuate the festival to no avail. Once the seal of Sakura appeared beneath her feet, the people stared at her with horror, her friends rearing back and adults pulling their children away from her. Fujitaka simply stared at his little girl standing i the heart of chaos, strange energies circling around her and into her.

_Key that contains the Power of the Stars,_

_Reveal yourself before me!_

_I, Sakura, Mistress of Magic,_

_Command you!_

_Release!_

The Key spun before elongating and transforming into the familiar Star Staff she used to preform all her magic. Reaching to her hip, she pulled out a Card from thin air as her Card pouch materialised and threw it into the sky, striking it as it decended.

_Shield!_

A Pale barriar sprang to live around the Witch, who watched Sakura with interest. From behind, Shauron lifted a peice of patchment and hit it with the flat of his blade, summoning a spear of lightning to attack the intruder.

_Element! Thunder!_

The shield allowed the spell to penetrate it, however the witch seemed unfazed. Tapping the wall with her wand, the magic crumbled, shattered before becomming a card once again, then she shot a bolt of energy directly into Shauron's chest, knocking him out cold. Sakura staggered back both with pain and shock as her magic became part of her once more. _Nobody_ could destroy the Sheild Card! It was undestrucable!

"Pathetic... Simply pathetic. You're the one he chose as successor?" The young Star Sorcoress gripped her staff fiercely, selecting another card to do battle with.

_Windy! Become a Binding Chain!_

The spirit of the card flew out of her prison and wrapped herself around the witch. With a smile, she flicked her fingers and the Windy burst appart, returning to Sakura with a jolt.

"Your magic is useless against me..."

"Maybe..." She turned her head to see Nero picking himself up, gripping his side in pain. Through clenched teeth, he staggered towards her, hand waving as he cast. Pointing to her, a crackle of energy earthed iself around a hidden screen which smashed into a thousand shards of magic which were painfully re-absorbed by the Witch.

"But maybe, mine isn't." Scowling, she reached the ground and waved her wand at him, eyebrow raising as her spell skidded over him and hit a stall instead.

"You know the Darker Arts..." Her voice held a trace of respect in it as they circled each other, ready to react to any spell that came their way.

"To defeat your enemy, you must first _know_ your enemy..." He hesitated as she seemed to look past him, and too late he noticed the long shadow creaping up behind him, forming a great black dragon. With a swipe of its tail, Nero was sent flying, crashing into a barrow of fruit, mushed melons and squashed strawberries falling on top of him. Turning away with a wave of her cloak, she ran a hand over the Dragon's snout lovingly.

"Try again in a couple of hundred years child... Perhaps then you would be more than mere entertainment..."

--

Yue and Keroberos were up next, launching a barage of ice and fire at the woman, hoping to either freeze or fry her. Smirking, she sent out a wave of power that forced them back into their borrowed forms, before creating a cage and throwing them in. Toya stood in front of her, hands raised as he tried to think of a spell out of all the ones Yue and Julian taught him, however nothing he had were powerful to stop her.

"Kid, trust me, you ain't got what it takes." Gently tapping his chest with her wand, he was lifted of his feet by his trousers, turned upside down and dropped into the cage along with the Guardians before it closed over them. Mi Ling was creeping up behind her, but the dragon swooped down and caught her in its mouth, tongue wrapping round her and dragging her to it's gullet...

"Gargoyle, drop her." The dragon reared its head back, moved the magicless girl around in its mouth before grudgingly spitting her out into a barrel of raw fish next to a frying stall.

In less than five minutes, every spell caster was out of commision. Besides Sakura. Launching Card after Card at her, she continued to back up, her magic draining with every Spell. The Witch was relentless, advancing without care, knocking all her spells aside, sometimes even going so far as to completly destroy the Card's magical attack, forcing Sakura to her knees in pain.

"Face it little girl. You're no Sorcoress. You're just a child who picked up the wrong toy one day and pretended you were a hero..." With a gesture, Sakura was lifted up into the air, her Cards revolving gently around her in an attempt to protect their Mistress.

"And you had the nerve to taint them with your magic... Well, no harm done... Soon they'll be _My_ Cards." Grinnign horribly, she lifted up her wand, turned it round so the head was pointing to herself and rammed the wand into Sakura's chest. Sakura screamed with pain, causing Keroberos to go berserk in the cage, rocking it from side to side, shouting out his Mistress's name. The Cards were no different, spinning round in anger, trying to penetrate the Witch's defences. However, they were rapidly losing their power as the Witch syphoned out Sakura's magic. Draining it into herself.

"_Let. Her. Go!_" Nero had pulled himself out of the fruity mess, pith and peel covering him from head to toe, fists clenched in anger. His eyes where glowing, one white, the other black and power was flooding out of him, flowing over everything. The Cards were slowly being pulled to the Witch one at a time, turning a deep red as they did so. His mother was weakening with every Card stolen from her, every Card dragging a little piece of her soul over to the Witch. Killing her with every conversion.

Nero's ring was shining in the light cast by the flames of the bonfire, black and white revolving slowly. The Witch smiled over at him, before pushing the Wand deeping into Sakura's chest.

"What are you gonna do about it... Little boy..." Nero glanced at his mother, her face pale and aura fading fast. Before he could open his mouth to respond, a blaze of light shone out of his pocket, flooding the area. Pulling out the Retutn Card, he looked up at the Witch, Smiled and threw it to Sakura, seeing it pass straight through the Witch's fingers and into Sakura.

"As long as one card remains out of your hands, the Star Sorcoress will stay alive. Weak, but alive..." The ring on his finger was glowing brighter, black and white revolving around each other in a slow waltz. Grinning, he held it up for her to see, and clenched his fist.

"...And as long as I live, you can't take that last Card..." Snarling, she tore out her wand, leaving no mark on Sakura's chest besides some red skin. Spinning it round her hand, she pointed it towards Nero and launched a spell, trying to obliterate him here and now.

As she did so, Nero's ring grew brighter, the colours merging into one grey stone and it slipped off his finger, spinning in the air. Words he had never heard before came to his lips, and the raw power of both the Stars and the Sun flooded his body, earthing itself into the ring as he spoke. Raw knowledge about his own power flodded his mind and he saw clearly what he had to do.

What he was born to do.

Wield the most powerful of magics.

_Ring that hides the Dorment power,_

_Aid me in my Desperate Hour._

_With Force of Darkness, Force of Light, _

_Reveal the Magic, Reveal my Might!_

_Release!_

A Seal appeared beneath him, black lines with white symbols revolving in the dust. His aura flared up, surronding the ring as it shone once, lengthened and changed from Gold to Silver. The jewel in the centre became the head of the Staff, spinning in it's golden cradle and two wings burst out the sides, one white, fluffy and Light, the other black, scaley and Dark. Gripping the centre, he spun it round his hands, dragging it over the dirt before pointing it out before him as the Seal faded from view. As the Witch cast a spell at him, he struck with his new staff and grinned as it shattered on contact with the metal, forcing the Witch to screech with pain and rage. Laughing, he rubbed his fingers over the two opposing wings and gestured towards the kidnapped Cards.

"And it isn't over yet missy..." Lifting the Staff into the air, he reached deeply within himself, searching for that spark of Clow Magic that was the family tie to his Mother and Father's magic and forced it through the staff, chanting as he did so.

_Cards reborn under the Star,_

_Return now, from afar._

_Through my Magic and my Might,_

_Hear my Words of Dark and Light._

_By Power of Moon and of Sun, _

_Return now, to your chosen one!_

_Star Cards! Return to your Power Confined!_

The Cards burst into their corporeal forms, hovering gently in the air before becoming coloured smoke and speeding towards the raised Staff that acted like a vacuum cleaner. Plain Cards formed on the end of his Staff and drew in the coloured smoke, restoring them into Star Cards under the power of the Sakura Sorcoress. With every Card restored, Sakura gained more strength, the colour returning to her cheeks until eventually, the completed deck hovered infront of her, pusling with concern. As she reached up for them, they gathered into a small deck, resting in her clasped hands and murmering to her with the faintest of whispers in an effort to comfort her, to reassure her that they had returned to her embrace.

Finally, Nero pointed his new staff at the Witch, building up his power. However, seeing that her attack had failed, she shreiked into the air, turned on the spot and faded into darkness. Growling, Nero lowered his staff and sank to his knees, exhausted.

"Who... _are_ you?" He looked behind him where Sakura was waving her own wand over the cage left behind, freeing the captive Guardians and brother. Shauron was picking himself up, and Mi Ling was fretting over him, dusting down his robes and examining his wounds, despite her own heavily bleeding forehead. When Sakura spoke however, everyone, including the non-magical humans who stayed behind, her father included, turned to face him, eyes expectant. Pushing himself off the ground, he held his hand in front of Sakura and twitched his fingers towards him.

"I'm... No one really..." The Pink glow of a Sakura Card welled up within the sorcoress and the return flew out of her and into nero's waiting hand. However, when he tried to leave, a tangle of plants wrapped around his feet and held him fast.

"One, do _not_ try to steal my Cards. Two, you _knew_ there was going to be an attack. Three, You... Saved my life... Not to mention everyone else here. I think... You owe us an explanation." She stepped up to him and tugged the Card out of his hand despite his protests and stared at the familiar image of The Return. Lifting out her own deck, she waved a hand over it and her own vesionof the card rose out and rose up to become face to face with its Time-Twin.

"The... Return... So..." Nero waved his hands, shhhed her, pleaded her not to tell, but she continued regardless.

"You're from... My Future.." He leaned back and winced as if stung, hanging his head. And then, when he couldn't think it could get much worse...

**POP**

Sakura stared at him, raising a quivering finger. Already, several camera crews, plus Madison, were filming the _Magical Mischief Makers_, listening in to every word, and every sight. Behind him, he could hear Shauron laughing so hard he colapsed onto the floor. Even Julian/Yue was sniggering.

"Is... Is that a... Tail?"

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Well, that took some time... Yes, I know it seems rushed, but I swear, the next chapters will be better. I just needed to get Nero to meet his mother and get his staff somehow, and a ceremony unknowing dedicated to Sakura seemed too good an idea to pass.

Plus, I still need some ideas... I've got _The Heal_, as well as four elemental cards... But what card would you have if you could make one yourself? All Cards will be dedicated to whoever gave the idea.


End file.
